Sadism
by Aristania
Summary: NOT for younger veiwers. A one-shot for Gemini 24. This story contains yaoi, cruelty, and sadism. TxY with KxY brotherly fluff towards the end.


Here's a little, sadistic one shot for Gemini 24 who requested it as such. I'll even put in the boring disclaimer this time. I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters or themes. It all belongs to CLAMP. Warnings include: violence, sexual references, blood, nudity, and sadism. Please enjoy all those in love with torturing my poor Yue.

Yukito's POV-

It was midnight when it happened. Touya wasn't normally like this, but when he decided to drink he could become extremely cruel. I was lying awake in bed waiting for him to get home. He had gone out drinking with a few friends after work and hadn't come back yet. I was becoming worried when I heard the front door slam open and a few choice words from my lover and best friend. "Touya?" I called hesitantly. Walking to the foot of the stairs, I could immediately tell he had gotten in a fight on the way here. "Your hurt let me help you." I said soothingly. He narrowed his eyes at me for that comment and then just snapped. Walking up to me he slapped be hard enough to bruise and before I was consumed by Yue's wings and the bliss of sleep, I saw him smiling at me; an innocent expression on a demon's face.

Normal POV-

As the wings pulled back to reveal Yue it could be told from his expression that the scent of alcohol on Touya's breath was starting to get to him. "Why did you hit Yukito?" Yue asked sternly. Touya just kept staring maliciously at Yue's body. "Why?" He tried again, but Touya didn't answer with words. Jumping at Yue, the angel found himself too surprised to fight back as his prized judgment robes were forcefully ripped from his body to show bare, untainted flesh. "Hello gorgeous." Touya whispered sensually while tying the being's hands to the staircase with his long length of silky hair. "Get off of me!" Yue screamed, suddenly wishing for his older brother's protective nature to come and rip the mortal boy from his flesh. "You bastard! Get off me!" A struggling Yue yelled hoarsely as a familiar pair of lips crashed on to his so forcefully it left his head spinning and his mouth bloody from biting his tongue to hold in another cry of frustration. He would NOT allow the sadistic bastard atop him to have the satisfaction of seeing him cry like a child. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Yue taunted. "I've been bared before you. Aren't you going to take me now?" He hissed with venom in his voice. "Not even close cutie." Touya whispered back huskily before drawing a switchblade from his jacket pocket. Yue looked stunned for a moment as the blade was dragged across his skin but quickly put his stoic mask back in place to hide his wince of pain as the blade was dragged over his chest. "You think that will hurt me?" Yue asked cockily between gritted teeth. "I can heal far quicker than you can do damage." He jeered. Touya jut smirked before driving the blade's sharp tip into Yue's thigh making him scream out in pain. Yue surprised himself yet again when he realized it was his brother's name he had called seeing as how the two never really got along. "Calling for that mangy sponge toy again I see." Touya sneered angrily, obviously having been hoping that Yue would scream out HIS name and not Cerberus'. Yue had started to cry from the pain by this point and he knew that his sibling could feel it. He hoped that Kero would try and come help but it wasn't a guarantee so he had to sit back and wait. His wounds stung as they mixed with the salt in his tears. Who would have thought that the human he so adored would do this to him? Staring up at his tormentor Yue actually felt helpless and he didn't like it or the way Touya looked at him as if he was a simple experiment. "Just like dissecting a frog." Touya mouthed seemingly having caught on to Yue's train of thought. Touya smirked down at him again as Yue turned away, pain and displeasure burning in his eyes as Touya started to carve his name into the moon angels blood stained chest. "Get off him!" Yelled a disembodied voice off to Yue's left as the human was flung into the opposite wall of the dwelling. He could tell that someone was there but Yue didn't want to see him or her, even if they had rescued him. "Yue, look at me." Yue wouldn't, couldn't, open his eyes so the thing above him just sighed before undoing the binds that still held him in place before tracing- what felt like- a warm tongue over the wounds causing them to heal over effortlessly before pulling something warm over his prone form. Upon further inspection he found that his blanket was a quilt of mismatched animal pelts that he knew to be his brothers favorite blanket from their 'child hood'. After that realization, the disembodied voice started to take shape through the tears before he felt a wet tongue start licking away the tear stains so he could see. He had never been so happy to see his Onii-chan in his entire life and at the site he actually started crying anew before burying himself in the familiar smelling fur. Shushing him, Kero called Sakura to come and take her brother to his bed while he gently lifted his younger sibling and the brothers flew off into the remaining hours of night to find a peaceful place to rest and recuperate.

**And there it is. A little dark compared to my style of writing so naturally I couldn't resist giving it a fluffy ending. I hope you like it Gem.**


End file.
